Occasion
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Post la mort de Darken Rahl. La suite de l'histoire. Aucune prise en compte de la série 2 pour le moment, qui doit sortir bientôt. Richard/Kahlan.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_"Kahlan ?"_

_La jeune femme vêtue de blanc se retourna et sourit. Mais l'éclat dans ses yeux se ternit après quelques secondes. Elle tendit la main vers l'épaule de son compagnon et demanda :_

_"Richard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants sans répondre ; elle insista :_

_"Richard !"_

_Il eut un demi-sourire. Kahlan murmura :_

_"Au nom des esprits, Richard, dis-moi ce qui se passe."_

_Il sourit plus largement et l'attira à lui. Kahlan eut brusquement peur. Elle tenta de s'écarter._

_"C'est impossible, et tu le sais..." souffla-t-elle. _

_Richard l'enlaça. Elle le savait fort, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment tourné sa force contre elle. La Mère Inquisitrice ne pouvait plus bouger. Il chuchota :_

_"Kahlan, dis-moi que tu ne me veux pas...et je te libère...pour toujours."_

_Elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux noisette plongèrent au plus profond de son âme. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient mêlé puissances du mal et de l'amour, avant que Cara n'intervienne...Kahlan mourait d'envie de céder et c'était précisément ce qui la retenait. Elle ne **pouvait** pas céder..._

_"Richard..."_

_Les mots qui suivirent lui échappèrent, comme si d'une quelconque manière, Richard avait retourné son pouvoir de Confession contre elle. _

_"Je ne peux pas te dire ça..."_

_En elle, une défense s'effondra. Richard l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. C'était le moment qu'ils attendaient le plus, dont ils rêvaient en silence et qu'ils désiraient de toute leur âme. L'alarme aurait dû résonner, mais son alerte était étouffée par l'urgence qui les tenait enlacés. Le dernier bastion du devoir céda dans l'esprit de Kahlan, au moment même où elle sentit qu'elle allait, par son pouvoir, se lier son Sourcier, et ce, de manière irréversible. Il l'embrassait toujours et tous deux se perdaient dans ce baiser, mais Kahlan pleurait, en silence. _


	2. Chapter 2 Enigme

"Kahlan ! Kahlan, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard noisette de Richard. Son coeur fit un bond de soulagement ; elle sourit, mais ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler :

"Par tous les esprits,...tu es là."

Il était inquiet, mais murmura :

"Kahlan, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Je t'ai encore confessé.

-Kahlan, fit-il, apaisant. La dernière fois, je ne me suis pas perdu. Et nous avons vaincu Rahl. Ton pouvoir nous a permis de contrôler Ordon."

Kahlan détourna légèrement la tête et murmura, toujours sous le coup des larmes qui continuaient de couler :

"Je sais...mais c'est Ordon qui a permis de contrôler mon pouvoir. Je ne devrais pas espérer..."

Richard lui prit les mains et reprit :

"Kahlan."

Elle le regarda immédiatement. Il reprit gravement :

"J'espère aussi. Je t'aime. Et je sais que ton cauchemar ne se réalisera pas, parce que je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien contre moi."

Kahlan pencha légèrement la tête et répondit doucement :

"Je me suis mariée avec Darken Rahl.

-Non, Kahlan. Tu as fait ça **pour** moi. Et tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait, puisque grâce à toi, j'ai pu rentrer...**Grâce** à toi, Kahlan."

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

"Je t'aime, Richard."

Il sourit à son tour et l'enlaça. Kahlan se blottit contre lui. Elle souffla :

"Je n'ai pas encore vraiment compris, mais tu as gagné..."

Richard se pencha vers elle pour lui répondre, mais il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait. La lumière du feu de camp la nimbait d'or. Un petit rire amusé s'éleva dans son dos et la voix grave et posée de Zeddicus s'approcha de lui.

"Alors, Sourcier ? Il est temps de célébrer tout ça..."

Il vit Kahlan, endormie.

"Et je vois que tu as commencé...reprit-il, mais Kahlan est toujours capable de faire de toi son esclave à vie... si tu vois où je veux en venir."

Richard sourit et fit doucement :

"Zedd, Kahlan est aussi consciente que moi que nous n'avons toujours pas de solution pour rester ensemble..."

Zedd eut un sourire empreint de fierté et fit :

"Je sais bien...Mais tu voudras peut-être rentrer chez toi, maintenant ?"

Richard soupira :

"Zedd...Hartland est de l'autre côté de la Frontière...que nous avons refermée...et puis, personne ne m'attend là-bas. Ma famille est ici ; je suis chez moi..."

Zedd sourit et Richard reprit :

"Rahl est mort, mais...

-Pas d'autres serviteurs des ténèbres, pour sûr, confirma le magicien. Les Terres du Milieu trouveront toujours à occuper le Sourcier, crois-moi."

Ce disant, il ouvrit la main, révélant un éclat chatoyant à la lumière des flammes.

"Ce qui reste des trois boîtes d'Ordon..."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans répondre. Zedd reprit :

"La base de ta gloire, Richard."

Il sourit, amusé et fit :

"Les Midlands ne sont pas déjà au courant ?

-Ils vont l'être bientôt. Les Mord'Sith nous précèdent, Sourcier, et elles ne sont pas du genre à rater une bonne histoire.

-Donc, on est partis pour devenir des légendes ?"

Zedd sourit, amusé et reprit :

"La gloire, mon garçon, la gloire. La récompense..."

Le regard de Richard s'arrêta sur Kahlan, endormie, la tête posée sur ses jambes. Zedd eut un sourire entendu et murmura :

"Pas celle-là, Richard."

Le jeune homme souffla :

"Je garde espoir...J'ai été confessé trois fois de suite et je ne suis l'esclave de personne."

Zedd le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

"Je sais qu'Ordon contrecarrait le pouvoir de Kahlan, puis celui de Nicholas, mais je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose.

-Richard, n'aie pas trop d'espoir.

-Je me suis battu pour l'espoir, Zedd."

Le magicien hocha la tête et ne dit plus mot du reste de la nuit, regardant Richard s'endormir à son tour auprès de Kahlan. Le sorcier en lui examinait ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait été dit. Personne n'avait jamais été soumis à la Confession trois fois de suite...pour la bonne raison que l'on ne pouvait échapper au pouvoir liant de l'amour, à moins que ce pouvoir ne périsse avec l'Inquisitrice. Le mystère demeurait entier pour Richard ; certes, Kahlan l'aimait, mais elle l'avait confessé ; de même, Ordon était puissant, mais la jeune femme aussi. Zedd se fit à ce moment-là dans la nuit de la victoire, une nuit encore plongée dans un bienheureux silence, le serment de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et de trouver, s'il existait, le moyen qu'ils puissent être ensemble sans plus d'inquiétude. Il partirait à l'aube.


End file.
